baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Caelar Argent
|allegiance = Neutral, companion or enemy |temporary = Yes |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |chapter_requirement = |area = |other_requirements = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |other_relationships = Aun Argent (uncle) |involved_in_quests = |companion_quests = |starting_level = |starting_hit_dicehp = |strength = 1881 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 18 |total_scores = 9381 |luck = |special_traits = Aasimar 50% resistance to fire 50% resistance to cold 10% of magic resistance |special_effects = |extra_abilities = Bless (2) Cure Critical Wounds (3) Shining Bolt (1) |exclusive_equipment = Aster's Edge Solar Aegis Mail of the Hallowed Hero Circlet of the Cynosure |voice_actor = |creature_codes = BDCAELAR.cre |in_game = |caption3 = | level = 15 | hit_points = 135 | thac0 = -2 | no_of_attacks = 2 | base = -5 | death = 4 | wands = 6 | poly = 5 | breath = 4 | spells = 7 |xp_value = 15000 }} Caelar Argent is a female aasimar and lawful good fighter in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Gorion's Ward may choose her as a temporary companion. Background Caelar is also known as The Shining Lady and is the main antagonist during the Siege of Dragonspear. She hailed from Waterdeep, where her family had ties with the Order of the Aster. Her uncle Aun Argent was a noted paladin in the Order and Caelar was also a member. Divine blood runs through the Argents family, it had lain dormant generations till Caelar was born. As a child of nine, she was tasked to watch over the Order's library where she succumbed to temptation and read aloud from the Tome of The Nine then got herself locked in Belhifet's torture cage in Avernus. Aun Argent made an offer to Belhifet and trade his own soul for Caelar's. Afterward, Caelar left the order, then she met Hephernaan, a strange cleric who is a servant of Belhifet. Hephernaan hid his true identity well and managed to convince Caelar to lead a crusade to invade Avernus in order to rescue her uncle. They gathered an army and marched to Dragonspear Castle, where it was known that a gate to the Nine Hells existed. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Caelar is only available during the final battle against Belhifet in Avernus by the end of Chapter Twelve, to recruit her, you must have at least one free spot in group and choose the right dialogue during the opening scene of the battle, else she either joins as a guest or she fights against you. Gameplay As aasimar she has 50% resistance to fire and cold, plus a natural magic resistance of 10%. Though she's a unkitted fighter, she has Bless and Cure Critical Wounds as her innates, she also has a unique Shining Bolt ability which works great against devils. She comes with a set of items which you can't remove from her: Aster's Edge, Solar Aegis, Mail of the Hallowed Hero, and Circlet of the Cynosure. She's worth a party slot if you plan to keep her alive at the end of the battle to view different endings, but if you intend to let her be a guest, you should conserve some Greater Restoration scrolls to heal her when she's in trouble. Biography Quotes Dialogues Trivia * Caelar's in game portrait is based on the "model" Damianne Mod content *In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Trilogy, through the Shine On Caelar mod, the protagonist gets a chance to rescue Caelar from Avernus during the Throne of Bhaal part and let her become a companion. She has a quest for which the party returns once more to Dragonspear Castle. Gallery siege-of-dragonspear.jpg|Caelar in battle against a horde of devils army_baldurs_gate_feature.jpg|The crusade led by the Shining Lady Caelar_Argent_Poster.png|Siege of Dragonspear poster artwork featuring Caelar External links * Category:Temporary companions Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality